Sonic and Inuyasha: A hedgehog and Demon adventure
by SonicKudo60
Summary: Sonic the human hedgehog was teleported to the Feudal Era of Japan and is aided by a High School girl named Kagome Higurashi. Then she gets a feeling for Sonic and Inuyasha felt this same feeling for Kagome and hated Sonic, so he'll try all he can to defeat him. Will he defeat Sonic or will Sonic dominate Inuyasha?


Sonic and Inuyasha

A Hedgehog and

Demon Adventure

Ever since Sonic the the hedgehog(human),the fastest thing alive had beaten G-mel,until he heard that the evil was planning for world domination, in a parallel world, a half demon named Inuyasha is in a group to hunt down shards from mystical jewel called the sacred jewel. But it was shaddered by a high school girl named Kagome Higurashi who set him free with a special necklace which was place him by an elderly women name Lady Kaede. Back on Mobius.  
>Sonic:"Man, I wish that Egghead wasn't so smart, he would have gotten lost in the big head of his."<br>As he prepared for battle, knowing Eggman has all 7 emeralds for the reserection of G-Mel. When he reached the center of the base. He noticed that a machine was standing beside him was a black and yellow robot with blue and red eyes staring at Sonic.  
>Eggman:"So Sonic, you've finally showed up."<br>Sonic:"I see you have my old rival and your betrayer, he looks lifeless to my."  
>Eggman:"We'll see about that. G-Mel, attack!"<br>So he activated in a battle stance rushed over to attack, but Sonic back attacked him. He caught G-Mel way off guard. He kept on taunting him, Eggman had a plan up his sleeve.  
>Sonic:"Man, Eggman, this machine of yours isn't as powerful than before. You haved failed to rebuild this hunk of junk metal."<br>Eggman:"Oh really, G-mel use your copy ability."  
>So a blue flash of light flashed from G-Mel's eye as he scans Sonic as he charges a spindash.<br>G-Mel:"Coping data...Data copied"  
>So he copied a spindash and automaticilly rammed into Sonic and continued to attack Sonic, giving him scars deep in his skin and bleeding.<br>Sonic(Bleeding):"I guessed I under estimated your machines true power."  
>Eggman:"But wait Sonic, their is much more."<br>Sonic:"What!?"  
>Eggman:"G-Mel, use this."<br>Mel and a flash of light appeared and then revieled G-Mel's right arm with a cannon called Chaos Cannon.  
>Eggman:"That's right Sonic, it's G-Mel mach 2!"<br>Sonic:(It's just like Chaos! How did he create it to proform like it!?)"So what, it's Chaos Jr."  
>Eggman:"That's not all, have another emerald G-Mel."<br>G-Mel grabbed the second emerald and morphed it's left arm to a blade with a sharp edge.  
>Sonic:"Damn, it's going to take a long time."<br>G-Mel charged Chaos Cannon and was locked on Sonic, but he was standing in front of a generator. Suddenly he fired and Sonic jumped over the blast, but the Generator was unstable and the blast activated the chaos emeralds to start Chaos control.  
>Eggman:"Oh no, time for me to go!<br>Sonic:"Get back here Eggman!AH!"  
>Sonic saw behind him, he tried to escape but he got sucked in with the 7 emeralds and Eggman with G-Mel. Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, it was near the middle of the night and Kagome couldn't sleep so she was looking in the night sky.<br>Kagome:"Why can't I sleep?"  
>Just then see notice something in the sky, it was fallen near them.<br>Kagome:"What was that, I'll go check on it."  
>So she followed the starry object that was outside the Kaede village. When she got there, she saw a figure that resembles Inuyasha, but his ears was different than Inuyasha's.<br>Kagome:"The poor thing, don't worry, I'll help you."  
>She carried Sonic to the village, where she put him next to her.<br>Sonic:"...uh... where.. am..I?"  
>Kagome:"You're safe in the Kaede village."<br>So he slept next to Kagome and she slept with him.  
>When it was morning, she woke up and notice that Sonic was gone.<br>Kagome:"Where is he?"  
>So she left to find the mystery person, but she found him standing in front of a lake. He was just standing into space.<br>Kagome:"Are you okay Mr. ..."  
>Sonic:"Who are you?"<br>Kagome:"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Mr.?"  
>Sonic:"No need for the mister. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedghog."<br>Kagome:"Would you like to see my friends?"  
>Sonic:"Sure."<br>End of Chapter 1  
>So who should fall in love with Sonic?<br>Follow,Fave,Review


End file.
